Display
by Rae D. Magdon
Summary: Another Mass Effect Kink Meme fill. Anonymous poster wanted to see Liara doing a dance/striptease for FemShep in the Captain's Cabin. Here you go, Anon. Now, someone ELSE go fill prompts on the thread for a change, you slackers! I'm all out of fic again.


**Pairing:** Liara T'Soni/FemShepard

**Spoilers:** Mass Effect 1, 2, 3

**AN:** I did another fill for the Mass Effect Kink Meme. Since no one else would... you slackers... _Prompt:__** "**__What I'd like to see is Liara put on a super sexy show for FemShep in the latter's quarters. It doesn't matter if she's clothed or not, or if she indeed loses her attire during the course of the dance(!). Bonus points for FemShep getting increasingly aroused/horny as Liara dances, and for the fic to end with glorious, hot fucking." _Done and done, Anonymous. If you want to know what outfit Liara is wearing, just Google 'Chora's Den Dancer Outfit' or something. It's the black version, not the pink.

. . .

**Display**

_**verb (used with object)**_

**1. **to show or exhibit; make visible

**2. **to reveal; betray

**3. **to unfold; open out; spread out

**4. **to show ostentatiously; flaunt.

. . .

Liara normally got Shepard's undivided attention - well, almost everyone's attention, really - whenever she walked into a room. She could be wearing a carbon-scored jumpsuit or body armor, it didn't matter. Something about the way she moved, her beautiful face, her voice, made it impossible for Shepard to focus on anything else until she'd had a good, long look.

But that was without even trying.

Liara T'Soni was beautiful by the standards of almost every sentient species in the galaxy. But when she actually put effort into it, she sailed right past beautiful and on to indescribably sexy.

And she had put a lot of effort into it this time.

Shepard was afraid to blink when her lover dropped the robe she had wrapped around her shoulders and revealed her outfit. Obviously, she had chosen it with seduction on her mind. Shepard's mouth opened, but felt inexplicably dry. Apparently, all the moisture in her body had rushed to lower regions instead. "W-where did you even get that?"

Liara laughed. Normally, the sound of her laughter was light and musical, but now it was more of a low, seductive growl. "After all the other things I've done since we first met... retrieving your body, killing the Shadow Broker and taking his place, finding the blueprints for a weapon to destroy the Reapers, _saving your life every other day_... you don't think I can find a Chora's Den outfit? You underestimate me, Shepard."

The black outfit contrasted sharply with Liara's pale blue skin, making the bare scoop that started just below her lovely throat and ended above her nipples stand out prominently. That didn't even compare to the bare section below her navel that stretched down each inner thigh. Although the sight of Liara dressed like a dancer was arousing beyond belief, it was also slightly conflicting. This was not the innocent, slightly awkward archaeologist she had romanced years ago. Reconciling their previous experiences, which had always been tender (if a little desperate, since they never knew if they would even survive the next day), with this...

With firm hands, Liara gripped Shepard by the shoulders and walked her backwards toward the edge of the bed. "Sit," she ordered, and Shepard's body obeyed without conscious thought. She sat.

"What are the rules at Chora's Den?"

Shepard's eyes didn't know where to rest. Every inch of Liara looked so inviting, but she was backing away. "Ah - n-no touching the dancers?" she asked, her normally confident voice faltering as she watched Liara turn around - _oh God, there was practically no back to that thing..._ - and activate the cabin's music system. A pulsing, heavy beat flowed through the speakers.

When Liara turned back to face Shepard, her eyes seemed to burn and her lips were curled in a seductive half-smile. She kicked apart both legs, drawing her lover's attention to the black stilettos she wore. She took her lower lip between her teeth, biting down gently and closing her eyes as she began moving her hips in a figure eight pattern, occasionally running her hands up along the tops of her thighs.

Shepard barely had time to think, 'where the hell did Liara learn how to do that?' before the asari continued her dance. She moved like water, each motion flowing into the next. Hips rolling, hands running along the sleek black material of her outfit, pulling apart her knees as she bent down, rising up again... holding her arms above her head, caressing the sculpted folds on her scalp... Shepard knew from experience just how sensitive her lover's crest was.

Liara strutted towards the bed, peeling off one of her long black gloves. After it was in her hand, she snapped it once and tossed it carelessly towards her audience of one. Shepard caught the glove in front of her face before it could fall down to her lap. The material was silky, pleasant to the touch, but since it wasn't Liara's flesh, it didn't fill all of her desires. Since she knew she wasn't allowed to touch, she clutched it anyway.

Still swaying to the music, Liara removed her other glove, twirling it once before threading it between her legs. The tight black material outlined the muscles of her thighs, and they flexed as she rolled her hips against the glove. Of course, that made Shepard think of all the times those hips had been pressing, rolling, and bucking against her. She had never been so jealous of an inanimate object in her life.

Finally, Liara withdrew the glove with a flick, snapping it like the other. Instead of tossing it at Shepard, she looped it around the human's neck, forcing her to lean forward as Liara straddled her thighs. Suddenly, Shepard realized just how close her face was to Liara's breasts, and just how little the Chora's Den outfit did to conceal them. Her hands reached out automatically, but Liara dropped one end of the glove, gently slapping them away. "The rules, Shepard?"

"D-don't touch..."

"Not yet. Soon. Just enjoy this."

Liara brought her face close to her lover's, her mouth hovering an inch away from Shepard's, but she didn't kiss her. Instead, she laughed as a soft whimper escaped the normally confident Commander's lips. Shepard fisted her hands in the bedsheets to keep from reaching out again as Liara pulled back, running her hands over her own body. Her formerly dry mouth suddenly flooded with moisture as Liara cupped her own breasts, fingertips dipping beneath the material that covered them, lightly tracing patterns over her own collarbone. The way her nipples stood out despite being covered made Shepard want to take one between her teeth and tug.

The music began a steady crescendo, and Liara backed up against the wall, putting both hands behind her head, and jutting her chest out as her hips resumed their continuous rolling motion. The toe of one stiletto pointed forward, leaving her knee at an enticing angle as she reached for the zipper of her outfit. As much as Shepard appreciated her in it, the asari knew that her lover would appreciate her even more out of it. Besides, this was supposed to be what humans called a 'strip tease'. Unfortunately - or was it fortunately? - most of the outfit was in one solid piece except for the skimpy black panties that went on beneath it.

Ever so slowly, she lowered the zipper, peeling the clinging, skin-tight material away from her throat and over her breasts. She winked, casting Shepard a burning glance over the smooth curve of her shoulder. "Admit it," she purred, dragging the rest of the costume down over her stomach until it was at her hips. This time when she cupped her breasts, she gave each of her nipples an extra tug for Shepard's benefit. "You didn't think this was in my repertoire..."

The formerly shy, shocked Shepard was beginning to forget her surprise at Liara's actions, and she felt a swell of aggressiveness and arousal take its place. Forgetting the rules, she pulled Liara back down onto her lap as the asari approached her, gripping her behind and trying to press their pelvises as close as possible. "I think you are constantly surprising me," she whispered against Liara's ear, pleased when she felt her lover shiver at the feel of her warm breath. "Take the rest of this off."

Deliberately removing Shepard's hands from her backside, Liara turned so that both of them were facing outward. Stretching out one long leg, she found the zipper of her boot and pulled it down. Meanwhile, Shepard would not be deterred. Her lips blazed a trail of kisses and soft nips along Liara's throat as her hands cupped the asari's exposed breasts.

All the gentle pulling and rebukes in the world wouldn't get her to stop, and so Liara focused on removing her boots as quickly as possible, sliding them off and discarding them so that she could shimmy out of the rest of her Chora's Den costume. She squeaked in surprise, then let out a low moan when Shepard's palm slapped the newly revealed skin of her ass. Obviously, she had teased the Commander past her breaking point, because she was making no effort to follow Liara's rules anymore.

"C'mere," the human growled as she gripped Liara's hips, pulling her lover back onto her lap. It felt strangely arousing, the asari realized, to be straddling Shepard while she was naked and the human was fully clothed in her uniform. The power dynamic was impossible to ignore. "What was that about not touching the dancers?" she murmured against Liara's cheek as her fingertips grazed the blue flesh of her inner thighs. Her other hand was busy caressing Liara's abdominal muscles, tracing circles around her navel. Unlike Shepard's, it protruded ever so slightly. "This would look good with a piercing, don't you think? I've seen some strippers with them..."

Liara smiled indulgently, not bothering to remove Shepard's hands this time. "Well, I only strip for you." She finally allowed Shepard to kiss her. Both of them closed their eyes as their lips brushed, parting instinctively for each other, sharing one breath.

"Would you be insulted if I said you had a natural talent for it?" She felt Liara's hips grind firmly down against hers, and Shepard decided to take a chance, her fingers still rubbing up and down Liara's inner thigh. The human took a deep, shuddering breath when wetness hit her fingertips. She knew if she glanced down, she wouldn't be able to resist plunging her fingers inside Liara's heat without any kind of preparation. "Might be fun. Showing a crowd of customers exactly what they can never have... because you're all mine..."

"I'm not _that_ kind of asari, Shepard," Liara said, even as she gripped her lover's hand and dragged it higher to cup firmly between her legs. Both of them moaned deeply at the contact. When Liara's eyes opened again, they were a deep, swirling black.

"You know the difference between fantasy and reality?" Shepard asked as she teased her lover's sensitive bundle out of its hood.

Liara hissed at the touch of her thumb. "You have something to show me? A picture is worth a thousand words, as you humans say..." Joining, both of them had learned, was an extremely useful tool for sharing thoughts or images during lovemaking. It was also the only way that Liara could truly achieve orgasm, since she needed another sentient mind to connect to.

Although she couldn't imagine what it was like not to find release by herself, Shepard took a perverse sort of glee in the fact that every single one of Liara's orgasms had been for and because of her. It also explained why some (though certainly not all) asari treated sex casually. Shepard suspected that if humans couldn't "take care of things" themselves, they would be even more promiscuous. Of course, that didn't mean asari never masturbated. It was still pleasurable, just... not quite as fulfilling, and usually a precursor to sex. Shepard had learned that they could be incredibly patient, perhaps because they had such long lifespans.

"Join with me and find out," Shepard said as her thumb continued to move in a maddening circle.

Liara's pelvis jerked and quivered, the movement beyond her conscious control. She struggled to find words. Her entire body felt like it was burning, and her mind pulsed with red. She wanted to join with Shepard, wasn't sure she could stop herself from forging the connection.

"Embrace eternity..."

_First, Shepard's mind. Open and welcoming. Love with a touch of barely restrained need._

_Hunger. Shepard hungered for her, body and soul._

_Then, a flood of images._

_A dimly lit club, somewhere... Omega, maybe. Nobody knew their names._

_The same outfit, under a spotlight. Slowly peeling it off. The gloves, the boots... tugging down the top. The cold metal of a pole._

_Loud music. Shouts. Murmurs. Whistles and catcalls._

_Shepard, leaning against a wall, knowing that no one but her had the privilege of touching, pleasing, loving the gorgeous body on display._

_Liara felt a mixture of terror and heightened arousal. Pure, undiluted exhibitionism._

_Then she wasn't alone, and Shepard's fingers were inside her, tugging at that special, sensitive spot along slick, ridged flesh, stretching..._

Shepard felt Liara's presence within her, and couldn't help moaning herself at the soft, enticing sounds Liara made with every thrust of her fingers. The asari's inner muscles clutched tight for a moment with fear, trapping her fingers, and Shepard tried to reassure her with a mental caress, an invisible pulse of reassurance. She felt uncertainty from Liara, then acceptance... even enthusiasm, once she realized that her protector would not abandon her.

_Safe. She was safe with Shepard. Just a fantasy..._

Liara floated just enough back into the physical world to bury her warm face in Shepard's neck, whimpers and moans spilling from her lips as she rode the human's hand without a trace of shame. Her teeth dug in to the muscle of Shepard's shoulder as she pulsed around her lover's fingers, drawing on the mental connection.

_She was close. So close. Just there..._

_Shepard, embedded within her in every possible way. The lights. The noise. The imaginary crowd._

_No questions. Completely clear who she belonged to._

"Join with me, mine. Deeper."

She couldn't deny that request.

Deeper, deep enough that their consciousnesses were completely merged. So deep that she could use Shepard's genetics as a template, if she wanted. The temptation was always there. Intoxicating. But just being that deep was enough to trigger the physical response.

Shepard kissed her as she came, gasping, against the human's hand, inner muscles pulsing and twitching wildly, chest heaving, eyes a swirling, starry black.

"Is... it - bad... that I... enjoyed that?" she panted.

Even as Liara came down from her oragsmic high, she couldn't help asking the question. She wasn't feeling ashamed, exactly, of her body's response to the imaginary scenario, but... well, perhaps she was a little concerned about confirming asari stereotypes. She had always prided herself on being a little more controlled than some of her sisters, but Shepard broke down all of her walls.

Their minds remained joined, occasionally brushing against each other and sharing thoughts, so Shepard sensed Liara's conflicted emotions. She knew that her lover had been somewhat sheltered and almost antisocial growing up, and although she didn't see anything wrong with other asari using their bodies to make a living - aside from their lack of contribution to society as a whole, perhaps - she didn't want to be like them, either.

"I think it's... sexy... that you've got a secret wild side," Shepard said, shifting her fingers ever so slightly where they rested within her lover and coaxing out a breathy moan. "I also think it's sexy that I'm the only one who gets to see it."

"I felt rather promiscuous in that outfit. I believe the human term is 'whore'."

Shepard felt a rush of emotion behind that word as Liara said it through their fading connection, like the static on a faulty com-link suddenly growing louder. That was an interesting response she would have to examine later. Obviously, although she had been sheltered, Liara hadn't been isolated enough to prevent her from experiencing some of the

strange and even offensive ideas other species sometimes had about asari.

"But _my_ whore."

There was a difference.

"I... like that." For some strange reason, Shepard's statement made Liara feel better. "Everything I am is yours, Shepard."

The asari's eyes flashed black as she melded with her again, just for a moment. This time, Liara's tumultuous emotions felt much more peaceful, but she sensed Shepard's strain to keep control and realized that while she had been fretting over nothing, her poor lover's need had been going unmet. She had experienced something of a small, sympathy orgasm along with Liara because of their meld, but that hadn't been nearly enough to satisfy her.

"Why do you still have clothes on?" she exclaimed as she dismounted Shepard's fingers, unable to keep from gasping at the loss. Quickly, Liara fell to her knees on the floor and began unbuckling Shepard's pants. Shepard stared down at her, slightly stunned. "Lift your hips. I want you naked and in my mouth within the next fifteen standard seconds."

Shepard took a ragged breath and obeyed. She only paused to caress her lover's crest as Liara bent her head. The promise of Liara's warm lips and tongue against her was too enticing to resist.

**The End**


End file.
